The broad, long term objective of this project is to develop a Java-based software technology that will allow a wide range of Internet-enabled computers, including computationally-limited handheld computers, to access an Internet-based library of medical decision models. The specific aims are to: (1) develop and evaluate an updated PC-based interactive Type 2 diabetes management model; (2) port execution of this interactive model from a PC system to a Web server; and (3) develop wireless Internet technologies to allow handheld computers to access the diabetes model. MDM's diabetes model will be based on the research, interpretation, compilation, and incorporation of data from Type 2 diabetes models and clinical trials published in peer-reviewed medical journals. Handheld-access to MDM's models will allow clinicians within their normal workflow to provide individualized outcomes information to patients at the point of care. In general, this information will quantitatively compare patient-specific benefits and costs for competing courses of treatment, screening, prevention, and/or diagnosis for particular medical conditions. In Phase I, MDM will develop a product to reduce overall care costs for Type 2 diabetes patients. This will be accomplished through patients' increased compliance with blood glucose level management strategies driven by a readily- accessible, patient-tailored interactive information source.